steven_universefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Here Comes a Thought
"Here Comes a Thought" (Có một suy nghĩ) là bài hát trong tập "Mindful Education" được trình bày bởi Estelle (lồng tiếng cho) Garnet và AJ Michalka (lồng tiếng choStevonnie). Lần đầu tiên xuất hiện bài hát được hát bởi Rebecca Sugar tại khu vực của Steven Universe ở San Diego Comic-Con 2016. Bài hát này hiện có sẵn trên Aivi & Surasshu's SoundCloud stream. Thông tin về bài hát * Nhạc, lời, biểu diễn ukulele: Rebecca Sugar * Sắp xếp: Aivi & Surasshu * Biểu diễn chính: Estelle, AJ Michalka * Biểu diễn dây đàn: Jeff Ball Nội dung Garnet dạy cho Stevonie cách kiểm soát hợp thể của họ. Lời bài hát Bản dịch Việt ngữ Hợp âm và ghi chú đối với đàn Ukulele (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment to think of just (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) flexibility, love, and trust. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment to think of just (4,4,4,5) E7 flexibility, love, and trust. (-,-,0,5) (-,-,0,3)(-,-,0,2)(-,-,0,0) Here comes a thought (4,2,3,1,4,3,2,4)* Pick 1st: 5,3,2,0,2 that might alarm you. (5,5,5,7) x2 What someone said (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) and how it harmed you. (-,-,0,5) (-,-,0,3)(-,-,0,2)(-,-,0,0) Something you did (14,2,3,4) Pick 1st: 5,3,2,0,2 that failed to be charming. (5,5,5,7) x2 Things that you said are (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) suddenly swarming Dm x2 Dm7 G7 CMaj7 x2 and, oh. You're losing sight. You're losing touch Cdim x2 All these little things seem to matter so much Dm x2 Dm7 G7 that they confuse you. Dm x2 Dm7 G7 That I might lose you. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment. Remind yourself to (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) take a moment and find yourself. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment to ask yourself (4,4,4,5) E7 if this is how we fall apart. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 You've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. (4,4,4,5) E7 CMaj7 I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. (-,-,0,5) (-,-,0,3)(-,-,0,2)(-,-,0,0) Here comes a thought (4,2,3,1,4,3,2,4)* Pick 1st: 5,3,2,0,2 that might alarm me. (5,5,5,7) x2 What someone said (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) and how it harmed me. (-,-,0,5) (-,-,0,3)(-,-,0,2)(-,-,0,0) Something I did (14,2,3,4) Pick 1st: 5,3,2,0,2 that failed to be charming. (5,5,5,7) x2 Things that I said are (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) suddenly swarming Dm x2 Dm7 G7 CMaj7 x2 and, oh. I'm losing sight. I'm losing touch. Cdim x2 All these little things seem to matter so much Dm x2 Dm7 G7 that they confuse me. Dm x2 Dm7 G7 That I might lose me. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment. remind yourself to (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) Take a moment and find yourself. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment and ask yourself (4,4,4,5) E7 if this is how we fall apart. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. But it's not. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 I've got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing. Got nothing to fear. (4,4,4,5) E7 CMaj7 I'm here. I'm here. I'm here. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 And it was just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. Just a thought. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. CMaj7 x2 (5,5,5,7) x2 We can watch. We can watch. We can watch. We can watch them go by. (4,4,4,5) E7 CMaj7 From here. From here. From here. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment to think of just (4,4,4,7) (4,4,4,5) flexibility, love, and trust. (5,5,5,7) x2 Take a moment to think of just (4,4,4,5) E7 flexibility, love, and trust. (0,0,0,5) Pick 1st:3,2 (0,0,0,0) Notes * Pick the strings open by number, if not separated by comma pick at the same time * Numbers in parentheses without an asterisk is arranged (string 4, string 3, string 2, string 1) with each number being the fret you should be holding down when strumming. Dashes mean don't pick them at all * Like many of the songs, this is a combo of picks and strums Tin bên lề * Đây là bài hát đầu tiên của Stevonnie và bài song ca đầu tiên của Garnet. Đồng thời đây là bài hát đầu tiên của Season 4. ** Đây cũng là bài hát đầu tiên được hát bởi hai fusions. * It was first teased to be in "Mindful Education" on Rebecca Sugar's Tumblr. * Với độ dài 3 phút 14 giây, đây là bài hát dài nhất được hát trong một tập phim. Video "Here Comes a Thought" - Steven Universe - Cartoon Network Here Comes a Thought — Rebecca Sugar Demo 360 Video Here Comes A Thought Steven Universe Cartoon Network ru:Here Comes a Thought Thể_loại:Music Thể_loại:A to Z Thể_loại:Songs